


Mum.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Alex meets up with his mum.and Michael finally meets his mother-in-law
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Kudos: 49





	Mum.

“Hey baby.” Mindy said as he son walked over to the table.

“Hey mum.” Alex smiled as he lowered himself into a chair. “Been a while.”

“Too long.” Mindy agreed with a kind smile. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too mum.” Alex nodded. “Kind sad it took dad dying for us to talk again.”

“I had tried calling you a couple times but it said your number was disconnected.” Mindy informed him feeling bad for not trying harder.

“I changed my number, didn’t want dad being able to call me.” Alex explained.

“And I can see why.” Mindy nodded pointing down to were Alex’s baby bump was mostly covered by the table.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you.” Alex felt bad for not even trying to get a hold of his mother. “I just never got the courage to tell anyone.”

“I understand Alex, remember I know about Michael and I know what this baby is.” Mindy reminded her son. “I get not wanting any of us to know, about being scared.”

“I’ve been terrified.” Alex nodded. “This have been easier since dad died, and that’s sounds horrible but I’ve been like half as scared as I was.”

“Are you and Michael happy about this?” Mindy asked knowing that was all that really mattered.

“Were really happy.” Alex nodded as a smile grew on his face. “Really happy.”

“Then I’m really happy for the two of you.” 

“Were having a son mum, you’re going to have a grandson.” Alex informed him.

“My first grandkid.” Mindy nodded her own smile growling. “I was starting to think I was never going to get any grandkids. Until you and Michael got married I was starting to wonder if I was going to see any of my kids get married.”

“Well now you have a married son and a grandson so.” Alex pointed out. “I know it took me a while to tell you but I do want you to be a part of his life.”

“Of course I’m gonna be a part of his life.” Mindy nodded no hesitation.

“You’re the only alive grandparent it has, kind of needs you.” Alex shrugged. 

“I bet the kids has lots of though. Greg told me about the people who came to the reserve with you, about how your still friends with Maria and Liz.” Mindy informed him as a waitress walked over.

The pair order some food and once the waitress had left Alex started. “I’m still friends with Liz.” Alex confirmed. “And Maria and I were not really talking at the moment but she is still my friend, and Kyle made up for everything he did.”

“I’m glad. You and Kyle were always great friends.” Mindy remembered how inseparable the two of them were when they were kids.

“And Michael had Max and Isobel.” Alex added. “So yeah the kid is going to have lots of family. I’m glad you’re in that list though.”

“I’m really happy for you Alex. I always knew one day you would make a really good dad.” Mindy smiled as she grabbed her son’s hand across the table. “And I know I wasn’t always there when you needed me but I’m going to be from now on.”

“Thanks mum.”

**********************************************************************************

“How did it go?” Michael asked as Alex walk through the front door. 

“It went really well.” Alex nodded a hug smile on his face. “Really well.”

“I’m glad.” Michael nodded as Alex walked over to sit next to him. 

“She wants to be there for the baby, for us.” Alex said as he slowly lowered himself to the sofa. “Only grandparent this kid had.”

“She is.” Michael nodded. “But she’s pretty great from the stories you told me.”

“She was.” Alex nodded his smile growing. “She wants to meet you. Properly.”

“And I want to meet her.” Michael agreed.

**********************************************************************************

“Mrs Manes.” Michael said politely when he walked up to Mindy.

“Mindy to you Michael.” She corrected as she pulled him in for a hug.

“It’s nice to meet you Mindy.” Michael corrected as she pulled away from the hug. “Properly.” 

“It’s nice to meet you properly too.” Mindy agreed. “Now come sit down and tell me a bit about yourself.”

“There’s nothing to really tell.” Michael started. “I’m a mechanic.”

“Who’s studying to become an agricultural engineer.” Alex corrected incredibly proud of all that Michael had accomplished in the last few years.

“That’s amazing.” Mindy smiled over at him. 

“There’s really not much else to tell.” Michael shrugged not sure what you were supposed to do when you meet your husband’s mum for the first time, especially as he’s never had to do the whole meet the parent’s thing before. At least not in the way everyone else has to. “Don’t have any family other than Alex, Max and Isobel.”

“Max and Isobel?” Mindy asked before the pieces fit together in her head. “The other two?” She asked just to make sure, the word alien not coming out of her mouth through fear of someone else hearing.

“Yeah, there my siblings, kind of.” Michael shrugged not really sure what Max and Isobel where to him biologically.

“Well I’ll have to meet them one day.” Mindy nodded. “And I want to see Kyle again, been too long.”

“We can do that mum.” Alex nodded happier then he would ever admit that his mum was an active part of his life again. “Michael built a crib for the baby.”

“You did?” Mindy asked her son-in-law who just nodded. “That’s amazing. I’m glad my son finally got his head out of his ass when it comes to you Michael Guerin.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked his mum. “Get my head out of my ass?”

“I mean you’ve been in love with the man since high school.” Mindy said as if it was obvious that she would know. “You may have been great at hiding it when your dad was around but when you knew he wasn’t your weren’t so good.”

“So you’ve known since high school?” Alex asked just needing to make sure he was hearing this right.

“Of course I have, and I couldn’t have asked for a better son-in-law.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted please let me know in the comments.


End file.
